


BroFuck Assortment

by BoyFuckWonderland



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Prolapse, Anal Sex, Breastfeeding, Brother/Brother Incest, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, FTM, Furry, Incest, Lactation, M/M, Nipple Play, Paizuri, Prolapse, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Trans Male Character, Vomiting, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26829133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoyFuckWonderland/pseuds/BoyFuckWonderland
Summary: A collection of mini-fics I wrote for my original character Frank (featured in Party At The Pizzeria!) and my boyfriend's character Jimmy. There's some rich lore to them, but all you need to know is that they're rat furries, they're brothers, and they're very incestuous! Showcasing some of my more bizarre kinks.
Relationships: Frank/Jimmy
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This piece contains GRAPHIC descriptions sex with of underage characters! This is a work of fiction! If you are not emotionally or physically mature enough to understand the warnings, still read this fic, and get distressed, that is NOT my problem! YOU and only you are responsible for your internet browsing experience, and that includes clicking out of potentially upsetting content. I did not force you to read this!
> 
> Frank and Jimmy are as old as my boner wants them to be: in this chapter it's when they're a bit older. Once Jimmy is old enough to move out, he takes his precious younger brother with him, and they share a secluded home.

"Hey, I got ya somethin for your dry skin." Jimmy said, completely unprompted, while he and Frank were sitting on the couch, watching some mindless TV. With a still sometimes surprising show of delicacy, be carefully moved Frank off his side without jostling him too hard, positioning him like a child would with a particularly hefty doll. Frank showed no argument, letting himself be moved, knowing it'd just be more hassle if he argued.

Jimmy wandered to the kitchen, where his "grocery shopping" bags still laid on the counter- it was all non perishable stuff in cans and boxes, so no rush to put it away. After some digging he found what he was looking for, returning to the living room with the pale pink bottle in hand. He sat down next to his younger brother, and showed it off with a small sense of internal pride at his good choice.

"Baby lotion?" Frank asked, cocking an eyebrow but also offering Jimmy a small smile. "Odd choice of age range, but I appreciate it."  
"Well, I got it cause you'll always be my baby brother, so it felt appropriate." He said with a small laugh, and without warning pawed Franks arms outta the way so he could lift up his little brother's shirt. He pushed it to the neckline, feeling a titilating rush of pleasure just at the sight of his brother's plump tits. He'd seen them maybe a hundred thousand times in his lifetime, but he always managed to feel excited every time he planned on using them. He'd been training Frank up for years to have the perfect pair of servicable breasts.

"Oh, we're uh, doin this now? Coulda given me some w- warning-" Frank's retort was cut off by Jimmy diving in, pinching his puffy left nipple between thumb and index finger and rolling it gleefully. All these years, and still so sensitive. He couldn't hide his lascivious grin at how just the simple motion could still render his younger brother speechless. Satisfied with shutting him up, he popped the cap off the bottle and squirted a *generous* amount of creamy lotion onto his palm. It was excessive, but it was in part to lubricate his tits as best he could. Halving the puddle with his other hand, he unceremoniously plapped both palms onto Frank's warm, soft breasts. 

"Fuck yeah... I've always loved playing with your tits, Frank..." he said, voice a quiet rumble as he gave both a rough squeeze, groaning at the squishy of his milk ducts and fat beneath his fingers, the slide of flesh against furry flesh. Automatically, a small dribble of milk began to leak from Frank's swollen nipples- he kept up with the routine, too pampered by the daily taste of sweet milk in the morning before work to give up in their middle adulthood. He gave special attention to Frank's nips, circling his slippery fingers over the soft pink skin, pinching and rolling the buds, mixing the milk with the lotion and smearing it all over his chest.

Frank sunk back into the couch, eyes half-closed and mouth half-open, breathing growing heavy with arousal and pleasure as his older brother worked the lotion into his skin. This was probably the most luxurious thing he'd been treated to in weeks, and he wanted to savor every second of it, arching his back to push more of himself into Jimmy's large hands. As he got more into it, Jimmy dared to duck the tips of his fingers into his yielding nipples, temporarily stopping the flow of milk in favor of fingerfucking the tight channel. It was always a strange but welcome sensation for the both of them, and at the insertion Frank couldn't help but yell out his pleasure, pushing his chest forward and forcing his brother's fingers in to be buried to the knuckle, filling his breasts with the solid mass of his thick digits.

He couldn't help it- with the motion of leaning forward, he smushed his face against Jimmys, open-mouth kissing him with a sense of desperation. He whined against his older brother's tongue, grinding his hips into the open air; his boxers already soaked.

The kiss was short lived, in favor of Jimmy pulling away, muttering a string of incomprehensible dirty-talk to himself as he shoved his stained work pants and underwear down. For such a short foreplay session, he was rock hard and leaking at the tip, resting the full length of his cock against Frank's pudgy tummy and groaning at the size comparison. Frank was always much smaller than him, and his late bloomer puberty only solidified that fact- but despite the stark size difference, Jimmy always manage to bury his entire dick to the hilt in whatever hole he chose to fuck. It was his right to claim his little brother like that; Jimmy using all of his body to take all of Franks. 

"God you look so good, Frank." He groaned, clambering on top of him so he was sitting on his knees on either side of Frank, positioned just above his chest. By now most of the lotion had been absorbed, and that wouldn't do for Jimmy at all. He wanted more of that wetness- he grabbed the bottle of lotion and squirted what felt like half the bottle onto his throbbing dick, hissing thru his teeth as cold lotion made contact with hot red flesh. With the entitled roughness of a big brother, he pushed Frank's tits together, and pushed his lotion-drenched cock between the tight channel he'd created, taking in the sight of his massive dick being engulfed by his little brother's tits. Pre leaked from the tip, mixing with the already obscene mixture of lotion and breastmilk. 

The effortless slide of his dick between Frank's tits was heavenly- he didn't know why he didn't try this sooner, there was no resistance whatsoever... just the smooth glide of his dick against the hot skin and delightful squish. He didn't last long, setting a frantic pace, jackrabbiting his hips and manhandling Frank's breasts to create an even-tighter seal. 

"Fuck yeah, fuck ye-ah, fuck, fuck Frank you feel so go-od-" He ground out thru his clenched teeth, and just as he was about to cum, Frank, well-trained as he was, knew exactly what to do. Just as Jimmy felt his heavy balls draw up tight against his body, his younger brother opened his mouth and craned his head down, arm wrapping as best he could around Jimmy's hips to push him forward and place the tip of his cock directly in his mouth. That pushed him over the edge, and with a pleasured grunt, he came all over his brother's yielding tongue, some making it down directly his throat, but most spilling over his chin and landing on his chest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello naughty children it is anal prolapse time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frank and Jimmy are both teenagers in this one

"Jimmyyyy, y-you gotta take it out, man, it f-feels weeeird-" Each syllable punctuated with a little huff, exhalation forced out of Frank with each thrust. He was sitting on his older brother's lap, legs spread wide open over Jimmy's large thighs, as wide as they could go, forcing open both his tight holes. Jimmy, of course, didn't care at all what Frank had to say, lazily thrusting upwards almost in time to the music of the video game he was playing. Frank was small enough still that he could wrap his arms around his midsection to hold the controller, a king of multitasking.

At the angle Frank was forced at, his plump pussy was held open without needing to be spread, his poor neglected dick a dark red and painfully swollen with arousal, despite how neither of them touched it. He was held open enough that if Jimmy cared to look, he could see how his baby brother's hole clenched shut with each punctuated thrust, slick dribbling out uncontrollably and only serving to better lubricate his massive cock, only buried 2/3rds to the hilt inside Frank's guts but still creating an obscene bulge just below his fat tummy.

"Didn't ask, Frank. C'mon, be a good boy and shaddup until I finish this game. Then I'll give ya what you want." Using his conveniently encircled arms around Frank, he not so subtly pushed him down, burying another half inch inside his rectum and causing Frank to squeal. It wasn't pain- it was just full, so full, uncomfortably so and still a very new sensation despite how often Jimmy used his ass- or one of the dogs did. The feeling of everything down there being jostled around was just one he would never get used to. As the tip of his brother's cock poked against his stomach for what felt like the thousandth time, Frank felt a wave of nausea come over him, and feared he was gonna puke.

Just gotta endure, just gotta keep taking it... he thought to himself, squeezing his eyes tight and with that motion, the rest of his body, wrenching a deep groan and a pointed jerk of Jimmy's hips.

"Fuck, Frankie... no matter how hard I work to stretch you open, you're just still so tight!" He huffed, pausing his game and carefully letting the controller drop. He couldn't focus anymore, too tempted by the tight grip around his dick. Sucking air thru his teeth, he grabbed Frank's pudgy hips with both hands, feeling so empowered by their size difference. Without much more warning than that, he pulled his baby brother down, arching up to meet him halfway, sinking his dick in to the hilt.

"Jimmy! N- No, don't, it-!" Was all Frank could manage to get out as his brother maneuvered both their bodies, remaining deep inside him while he laid him face-down onto the bed, hips held up way too high by Jimmy's grip on them. He moved one hand off his hip to instead press his little head into the pillow, and started a suddenly brutal pace, snapping his hips with no relent, pulling almost all the way out before slamming all the way back in. He was panting openly from the workout it proved to be, filling the air with the sound of his heavy breaths, Frank's uncomfortably pleasured groaning, the wet squish of his cock railing into him, and the slap of his heavy balls against Frank's pussy. It almost provided relief to his own neglected arousal.

It wasn't long after that- this stage was usually the worst of it, fucking his little brother with all he had. 

"Jimmy, wait, wuh- wait, it, something, it feels weird!!!" Frank cried out beneath him, voice muffled by the plush pillow. He tried to squirm out from under his big brother, but it was hopeless. He just didn't have the mass or age to compete! Something was stirring inside him, below his tummy, deep inside. It felt strangely foreign, like he wasn't supposed to have nerve endings down there. He felt like an electric whisk was turned on inside him.

"Hah, maybe you'll finally cum from anal, huh?" Was the careless response be got back, and just barely after he got the words out did he use his grip on Frank's hip to thrust all the way, as deep as he could go, feeling his balls draw up tight against him and pulse with each big spurt of cum he (?) into his little brother's insides.

This was the part Frank dreaded and loved the most: the thick, full after feeling of being filled with his older brother's cum. Open-mouthed and glassy eyed with strange pleasure, he savored the sensation of his guts filling up.

Jimmy stayed like that for what felt like forever before he slowly pulled out. With it came the strangest sensation yet! Normally, Frank felt empty after his brother was finished, but this was... new. Instead of empty, he felt turned inside out!

"Holy shit..." Jimmy breathed out in awe. He must have gone too rough, because as he drew his hips back, with it came what he could only presume was the object of his affections: the prolapsed rectum of his younger brother. It was so... red! And plump! He grasped it with one hand, gently, as he pulled out the last inch of his slowly softening dick, coated in lube and cum and slick. The hole was puffier than Frank's pussy and butthole combined- if he hadn't just pulled out he would be tempted to fuck it.

"You ok, Frank?" He asked, concerned, but moreso turned on. Using his other hand, he circled his index finger around the wet red rim of the prolapse, and watched how Frank's spine arched in response, listening to his little brother's cry of pleasure. Guess that answered his question... with the air of a scientist discovering a new species of exotic snail, Jimmy gently squished the meat in his hand, and grunted in disgust as semen started to ooze from the hole in a thick slow drip. 

"Ok, this is too weird for right now." He grumbled, and for a moment was lost with what to do with it... until he just pushed it back inside, with an air of uncharacteristic carefulness. He was pleasantly surprised to see that it inverted just as easily as it everted, and tucked it back how it belonged inside Frank's rectum.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slightly more bizarre kinks of nipple penetration and breast expansion. This was supposed to go on longer but I never got around to it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teenage Frank and Jimmy again

"Check it out, I got these on the internet." Jimmy practically burst into his little brother's room, clutching his package like it was the holy grail. He was too excited to not risk getting in trouble, he just HAD to use them. Frank, who was watching a movie on the little crt his ma got him at a yard sale, had jolted at his older brothers' entrance and looked at him like he grew two heads. The door was already closed behind him- usually not a great sign.

"What... are they?" He asked, eyeing the white blisterpack suspiciously.

"I got em for you! Don't think I didn't notice you hit another growth spurt!" Jimmy said excitedly, moseying over to Frank's bed and joining him, invading his personal space without even asking. Without any warning or hinting at his motive, he unceremoniously yanked his younger brothers' shirt up, exposing his furry chest and small, just-barely-starting-to-grow breasts. His soft pale brown nipples were puffy with hormones, and looked temptingly suckable already. Jimmy couldn't wait to see how plump they'd grow with the pills he bought weeks ago, based off what the website told him they'd do.

"H- Hey! Stop! Jimmy, that's private!" Frank cried out, making grabby hands at Jimmy and trying to pull his shirt back down. As if he really had any notion of what privacy was supposed to mean between the two of them, when every barrier had been broken down thousands of times already before.

"Aw, relax will ya? You're just shy cause you're starting puberty." He said dismissively, batting Frank's hands away and grabbing his left nip, pinching experimentally. He'd seen his brother's tits a million times before already, but now that he was hitting that age that they'd start to grow, he took a much more invested interest. He didn't grip that hard, but even that caused Frank to cry out in pain.

"Quit it, that hurts! Th- They're sore!" He squirmed away, slapping at Jimmy's hand hard enough to make him let go, and wiggled himself literally into a corner- pressed up against his nest of pillows. It was a temporary distance, one that his older brother closed easily. He loomed over Frank, pulling his shirt entirely off his head so he couldn't hide his puffy breasts any longer, and practically salivated at the sight. His little brother's nips were already stiffening, and he could see the little hole now. Still too small to really fit anything into, including maybe even the pills, but damned if he wasn't gonna try anyways. 

"Shaddup, Frank! Lemme tell you about what I got!" He said indignantly, grabbing the blister back and rattling it in front of Frank's face. 

There were forty of them- chunky oblong white supplements about the width and length of a sharpie pen cap. A little big, but it was packed with nutrients... or so it claimed to be. They were made for pregnant women, intended to speed up induced lactation. Using them on his 11yr old brother... he could almost taste the sweet milk on his tongue already.

"I know you've been really sore lately- I got these for you. They'll help make you feel better!"

"Really?" Frank's entire face lit up with excitement at the prospect of relieving the ache in his budding breasts. "Why didn't you say so?"

"Cause I wanted to be nice and surprise you with it, ok? Don't say I never did nothin' for you." Jimmy rolled his eyes. "You gotta let me warm you up first, or else it won't work."

Nodding his head, Frank leaned back a bit, and awkwardly laid his hands by his sides, then behind his head. He would lay perfectly still if it meant Jimmy being nice to him, though he couldn't help but feel nervous about the pain he was no-doubt about to experience. 

"Good boy. When're you gonna learn that I only ever wanna do what's right for you?" Jimmy grumbled, and positioned himself so he was laying on his stomach in between Frank's legs, his mouth perfectly positioned above his baby brother's left swollen nipple. He savored the moment for a second, just breathing in the warm scent of Frank's sweat, the feeling of his little ribcage expanding and deflating with nervous little breaths.  
Then, he stuck his tongue out, and dragged it over the hot smooth flesh in one stroke, shuddering at the feeling. The movie playing on tv was more than enough to muffle them to the outside world, but Jimmy could still hear the quiet little whimper Frank let out. He licked a few more times, before engulfing the entire nip in his mouth and sucking hard, settling into a rhythm that made his baby brother squirm.

Maybe he got a little too into it, not realizing the time passing with his eyes closed and suckling his brother like he was a baby, at least until Frank was crying from the overstimulation and humping his chest, batting weakly at his head and begging him to stop.

"Oh." Was all Jimmy could say as he released from his latch and looked down at the bright red nub before him, throbbing just slightly in time to Frank's rapid heartbeat. He'd consider that prepped enough, but with a wicked grin he said, "Well, sorry, but I gotta make the other one even!"  
Frank, with a couple tears streaking his deep red cheeks, nodded meekly. They didn't break eye contact as Jimmy moved to his right nipple, almost small in its neglected state, and bit down. Not too hard, but enough to elicit a pained yelp from Frank, and an involuntary jerk of his hips.  
He didn't spend nearly as long on the other nip, too excited at the main course to get lost in the motion again, and before long he decided that Frank was ready.

"Ok, lil fella, it's time for your big brother Jimmy to make all this pain go away, ready?" He said with a lecherous grin, looking ready to just devour his younger brother as he popped the first pill out of the pack, and held it menacingly over his puffy, wet nipple with one hand, the other gripping his tiny breast and squeezing tight to hold it still.

Frank just nodded his head, staring watery-eyed at the large supplement and wondering how it'd ever fit down the comparatively little hole. But his older brother always knew best- he had to trust Jimmy.

At first, there was pressure. Jimmy was thankful the pills were in a tapered shape because it would make insertion easier; the tip of his tongue poked out the corner of his mouth as he concentrated on pushing it inside. There was resistance, the bright red skin straining against the white pill, clearly not ready for something that size bht just slightly starting to yield. It made a burning sensation, like the kind when Jimmy first starts stretching his holes open, kinda painful, kinda pleasant, and he whined at the feeling of it. Jimmy was sitting on his pelvis to hold him still, barely budging at Frank involuntarily kicking his lil legs in protest.

"I- It's not gonna fi-i-i-it," Frank moaned, and if anything his protest just caused Jimmy to redouble his efforts, putting all the pressure he could into the point of the pill, and with his determination the thing slipped inside, swallowed up in the blink of an eye by his baby brother's virgin breast. It caused Frank to pull in a sharp gasp, and gawk down at the sight. The mass of it bulged obscenely beneath the skin; the bud of his nipple was nearly twice it's original size, and the hole struggled to close entirely around it, causing the little white tip to poke out.

"Damn... I really hope these work..." Jimmy mumbled under his breath. A quick glance cast around his brother's room, he spied a pencil laying on his bedside table, and snatched it with a vengeful purpose. With unbidden curiosity, and using the eraser side so as not to hurt Frank, he wormed the utensil into his puffy nip, pushing the pill deeper inside as far as it could go, so there was no chance of it coming back out. He needed this thing to absorb! The little boy groaned, back arching up and pushing the pencil just slightly deeper inside his breast, causing him to shudder. 

Jimmy swore at the sight- his dick was achingly hard, and he could feel wetness in his underwear. He was half tempted to give up now just to fuck his brother and relieve his own pleasure, but was determined to finish the job. Indulging himself (and maybe Frank, considering how he pushed into it) he jiggled the pencil back n forth, widening the hole and stretching him that much more open.

"See? Told ya you'd like it..." he murmured with triumph before slowly pulling the pencil out, watching awestruck as the entrance to Frank's swollen nipple closed without the intrusion, ensuring to Jimmy that the pill would be fully absorbed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PISS PISS PISS PISS GET YA PISS HERE we got PISS DRINKING and VOMIT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Young adult Jimmy and teenager Frank

When Jimmy comes into Franks room, it's clear he's drunk. He can tell immediately. He's not sure if he should be more irritated or concerned for his own safety, but he doesn't get much time to consider cause his older brother is already staggering up to his bed where he was previously trying to relax and read.

"Hey, I'm kinda busy here man!" Frank complained, shrinking back in the corner of his bed. His brother was only a couple years older than him, but he still seemed to be so much bigger. Puberty was treating him well- Frank just guessed that he himself was a late bloomer.

"Don't care, gotta take a leak." Jimmy grunted, already in the process of shimmying his basketball shorts and boxer briefs down. Even soft, his dick was massive.

"Ok, and? The bathroom's down the hall-"

He couldn't even finish his retort- Jimmy had grabbed his chin and pulled him forward, snout buried in his musky pubic hair.  
"You know better than that. Why go in the toilet when I got one right here? Recycling is good for the planet and all that." He pushed his thumb hard against Frank's mouth. "Open up, or I'll go all over your dumb book. You know I don't give a shit if you get in trouble for ruinin' it."  
Clearly not given much of a choice, Frank glared up at his brother, and reluctantly opened his mouth. 

"Hell yeah... you know what's good for ya." Jimmy said, pleased with himself. He took the base of his cock in hand, other one wrapped around the back of Frank's head just to make sure he didn't pull away, and just for good measure slapped the tip of his soft length against his lower lip just to show off who was boss. The soft plap noise it made was oddly pleasant. He grinned down at his baby brother, and achingly slowly pushed himself into the smaller boys' mouth. Frank, against his better judgement, instinctively started suckling like a baby. He'd been doing this for so long his body took over before his brain, tongue undulating against the underside of his older brother's dick.

"God, you like this, dontcha? Lil slut, you've been doin' this since the day you was born. You remember that? Being so small but taking your brother's dick so well." His words came naturally to him; it was just the natural order of things, putting his lil brother in his place. He condescendingly rubbed the back of Frank's head, stroking his hair like a well-trained puppy. He had been holding it for a while, making sure he was well full up before he bothered coming in. Frank closed his eyes in shame, and to that, Jimmy used his grip to push himself all the way in to the hilt, groaning at the simultaneous feeling of Frank's hot mouth engulfing his length, and the squish of his heavy balls pressed against his chin.

"Look me in the eye while you drink my piss, Frank." Jimmy growled, and right as Frank's eyes opened he released, watching his brother's cheeks momentarily puffed out with the flood of urine before he swallowed, and kept swallowing, looking visibly lightheaded at the taste and effort to keep it all down.

"Good boy... good... keep it all in there, baby..." he murmured, groaning at the sheer relief of pressure on his bladder and the sight of his younger brother frantically swallowing. Jimmy pulled back, so that only the head of his cock rested on Frank's tongue, really ensuring that he could taste it. The bitter acrid flavor caused him to gag, and cough. Despite his best efforts to keep drinking thru the mishap, it was too much, and a thin dribble started to leak from the corners of his mouth, eyes watering from the pain of gagging on his older brother's dick.

"Aw, don't you like it Frank? I made it just for you! Don't be so ungrateful!" Once again he buried himself to the hilt, groaning unbidden at the sensation of Frank's throat constricting around him, choking on the sheer mass of his dick. It was clear he was seconds from throwing up, based on how much he gagged, but the idea of forcing Frank to vomit all the piss he just made him drink just determined Jimmy more, starting to brutally fuck his brother's mouth. Even without an erection, he had enough length to ram against his gag reflex, triggering it twice, three times, four times more before Frank couldn't take it, and he curled forward with an awful moist sound. He expelled everything Jimmy just fed him, but with the block in his mouth, it streaked out his nose, running down his face in two yellow streams. 

His hands came up, beating on his older brother's big gut to try and get him off so he could breathe but it was to no avail. Jimmy was gonna let up when he decided he wanted to let up- and currently the thought hadn't crossed his mind, too enamoured with his flushed cheeks, streaked with tears and piss, choking on his cock. 

"C'mon Frank, admit you love this."

Only then did he pull out, and the amount of fluid- stomach bile, precum, piss- finally have a place to go and spilled out his mouth onto his chest; a thick string of saliva connecting his tongue to his brother's dick all the more a visual treat to the absolute wreck he'd made of Frank in such a short time.

"I- I- ha- I- luh- I-" was about as much Frank could manage to get out before Jimmy interrupted him, holding his mouth open while he pissed directly onto his tongue with the last little amount left in his bladder. It was a cruel thing to do, but he just had to do it. Couldnt let his brother go around thinking he could just speak whenever he wanted, even when it was when he had been directly spoken to. It splashed off his tongue and with the rest of the flood dribbled down his soaked chin.

"That's what I thought, slut. Now clean me off. This is disgusting." Jimmy huffed, indicating the bubbly foam of saliva still coating his dick. Frank just nodded, dizzy from air loss and vomiting, and tilted his head forward, licking the warm fluid off his brother's now-hard cock. The taste made him shudder, but he certainly knew better than to complain.


End file.
